Something Sinister
by AdamLOVESDiana
Summary: Death & Destruction Plague Mystic Falls as the Youngest Original starts a Rebellion amongst Vampire, Witches & Werewolves. Racing against Fate, the Deadly Predator can think of only 1 competent ally: Bonnie Bennett. Kol/Bonnie/Finn, SE/DE, Klaroline


**Summon Something Sinister**

||…||

_Death & Destruction Plague Mystic Falls as the Youngest Original starts a Rebellion amongst Vampire, Witches & Werewolves. Racing against Fate, the Deadly Predator can think of only on competent witchy ally: _Bonnie Bennett.

||…||

_**Mikol**_

_Pump…Pump…Pump…_

One body - one soul - three heartbeats pounded steady.

_Pump…Pump…Pump…_ It grew louder, bouncing from the marble floors to the crystal chandelier. Individual crystal teardrops clanked together as if they felt the tension building inside the devil's estate. And thus, they twirled wildly under heavy scrutiny. _Pump…Pump…Pump…_Golden rays danced to the hearts rhythm from the light fixture until they rained upon the ballroom floor. Then there were foot steps and the first indication that the ball had begun: a very mortal being entered the mansion smelling of citrus.

The scent shimmed up the banisters and spread a delicious aroma throughout the ballroom right into flared nostrils. Bloodlust oozed from his brain down to the tips of his toes and formed knots within his veins. Hunger roared from the pit of his belly but the mysterious lad hid amongst shadows. Instead, his eyes watched the first human enter, then ten, twenty, nearly 50 before he lost count. Red, green, yellow, and pink gowns crowded his vision yet and still he could make out their protective dates.

And why not? **Male heartbeats seemed to be stronger than females.**

_Pump…Pump…Pump…_ Aching, rigid pain dug through his chest and demanded the beast be set free. How easy it be to grab one of the party goers, rip out their heart and stuff it into his mouth. Taste hot blood against his tongue and lap it up. His right hand grabbed at the black material of his tuxedo jacket as the left snaked into dark blond locks. Short shoots scratched rough hands as if nudging him to regain his composure.

"Humans." He muttered, eyes falling upon his brother's little blood bank. Elena Gilbert radiated in a black glitter sequin number. Her blonde best friend and a weak little boring newborn Vampire that Kol overheard was Caroline Forbes wass also in attendance. "Hmm, eating the doppelganger would really be a strike against my brother."

Yes, he wanted to hurt that little crybaby brother of his with a deep vengeance. And apparently, the doppelganger was the perfect way. The blonde newborn left to dance with his brother… _Uh, she certainly was a moronic harlot to dance with the rather insane Niklaus_. This act of lunacy, however, left the lovely Miss Gilbert alone. Where were her protectors: the Salvatore Brothers? He smirked a most evil grin. This was too easy. Take her; kill her, fuck over Klaus and to stop lusting after the blood!

A few fucking centuries of being bloody well starved in a coffin would do that to you.

But he was not one to drink human blood.

Suddenly, a very blonde Rebekah appeared out of nowhere. Harsh hazel green eyes flicked from the crowd towards his sister. Her eyes shone bright as if she had already eaten. BITCH! The jealous thought didn't last before he was enamored by the way they sparkled even brighter than her glittery attire. She was always beautiful, always his favorite. A teal mermaid dress hugged her body and she extended her arms to show him.

"Kol? How do I look, brother? Wouldn't you say quite fetching?"

"Ha!" Kol chuckled playfully. He shook away the growling of his stomach and wiggled his eyebrows at his sister. "Why of course, sister. I'd say if we were not of parental relations I'd ravish you."

"Really, hehe-" She relished the attention, leaning into her brother. Porcelain arms wrapped around his shoulders and pressed him into a hug. One arm came to loop around her waist while the other clung even still to his jacket. It was when he didn't return her affection in full that the blonde hissed. "You're hungry."

"No. I'm perfectly sated, my dear Bekah."

"Kol, you are not." Pouted lips changed into a smirk. "And that wasn't a question _Mikol_, you must eat. Don't be so absurd as to not indulge."

"Iya…" he continued but Rebekah cut into his sentence with the tightening of her arms around his shoulder. "Come, we shall find the others and choose one of these lovely mortals to be your dinner."

He pulled away almost as if to rebel, arm dropping from her waist. The last thing the youngest Mikaelson wanted was his older sister to report his condition to the others. Elijah would be comforting and pitying. Finn would be bitch him out, because Finn was the type to take what he wanted. And Niklaus, simply being an arsehole, would force-feed him. Not to mention their mother, Ester, would cut open some little infant and serve it to him on a silver platter.

"Rebekah!" Stern, his voice growled lowly. Muscular arms pushed the female gently away but with enough force to send her backwards. Before she could fall back into the wall a strong grip wrapped around her upper arm. He tightened until she winced. "DO NOT LET YOURSELF FORGET YOUR PLACE!"

Such venom slipped from him that his sister stepped back. He's never spoken to her in such a demeaning manor. Slight fear bulged from her eyes and memories washed forth: Kol ordering Vlad Dracula to impale humans from their anus through their heads. Kol had acted as a god among men by sawing off heads in a very tedious fashion. The entire time (centuries even) never touching a single drop from a corpse blood –

… _Because I am still of the nature, a creature to be feared and needing nothing of the lesser._

"Fine!" The Blonde glared at him and he shifted awkwardly. Had the bloodlust become so painful he would disrespect his sister. Shame filled the youngest originals body. All of his weight rested on his right leg. "Forgive me, sister."

First Niklaus was behaving like a brat and now Kol. Boys, hell, brothers were idiots.

"Only if you feed."

"Fine."

There was an eye roll to accompany his monotone affirmation before he ghosted away from her. His speed was incomparable, moving through the crowd like a hurricane wind. Kol literally zoomed through the sea of gowns, never even touching the fabric. But his devilish grin told of his schemes and as he passed he sniffed out which human would be his treat. Just as he grabbed one, dresses sprang up into the air. A Female shrieked. Males jumped to the side of their dates apparently spooked by the wind.

Weight barreled in Kol's arms and would have been tiring to the average man but the vampire glided with the female. 110 pounds worth of blood was currently his only thought – and sweet revenge. Citrus. The usual human scent was an enthusiastic push to his speedy retreat. He would have dinner and be calm again. Tossing the girl to the opposite arms like a rag doll, hazel eyes connected to his older brothers. The blonde winked at them.

The Mikaelson men caught sight of their fleeing brother stirring up trouble in his wickedness. The sheer speed seemed to have knocked out the girl he carried with him yet there was a chance she could awaken and ruin their plans. Elijah offered to capture the little Original in his hi-jinks but Finn, burly and handsome nixed the idea with a murderous glance. Elijah narrowed his eyes but it was Niklaus who gave chase.

"Catch me if you can." Kol's light, mischievous voice taunted. "I've been waiting to hurt you, Nikki."

Even as his brother whispered, his vampire ears absorbed the taunts. The hybrid pushed his body forward with the force of a speeding vehicle. Strong arms battered against the wind creating more frenzy amongst the guest. Dresses sprang up once against and this time screams followed.

"_WHAT THE HELL!_" A female would occasional scream; only for a male to yell. "_IS THIS PLACE HAUNTED_?"

Still, none of them had the good sense to go home. Which the Original Vampires knew meant this would be their perfect feeding ground and home. Still, Klaus followed his youngest brother up the spiraling staircase. Heavy feet barely touched the stairs with his chase. Finally, the blonde hybrid happened upon his brother pulling what he now realized was his doppelganger's unconscious body into the last room down the hallway.

Son. Of. A. Bitc-

Oh right, Ester was his mother too.

Anger ebbed the deepest corners of his temple and the hybrid stopped in his tracks. "_Ughhh_!" a groan fell from his doppelgangers lips and then the aroma of sweet blood.

**He was going to kill KOL for this. **

A lean body burst into the darkened room trained to find his brother. However, Kol was nowhere in sight. There was only a large bed and one bookshelf in Kol's bedroom, fore the boy never needed much to be entertained. Blue irises searched the darkness, to find the doppelganger face down at the foot of the bed. Her dress was tore at the bottom and hair wildly over the bed. Blood streamed from her body onto the bed like a lake. Kol's silky white comforter caught the blood and held it for the hybrid to see. She would be dead in the next 15 minutes.

_Pu…Pum… _It was soft and daunting. Her pulse was fading. Klaus slipped future into the room hesitantly. Leather shoes crushed against the plush white carpet causing it to swish. His stride was caution and he braced himself for attack. Biceps flexed in his fitted tuxedo jacket with every unnecessary breath. He was dead after all but still Kol was a sick bastard in ways. Speaking of, the little vampire blended perfectly into the darkness. Only a soft moonlight slipped through the window lighting a small path within the bedroom.

Klaus raced over to Elena's copse, strong hands gathering up. With a random flick, her body turned to face him. Her mouth was blue, eyes wide open never blinking. The glassy fluid among her eyes told him she was still alive yet junks of meat protruded from her neck. Purple and pink tissue oozed from her neck and stunk. Crimson liquid squirted out onto his tuxedo and the Blonde nearly gagged. Kol had damn near ripped her throat out.

"Elena, drink." Sharp fangs sprang from his gums and tore into his wrist. The last Petrova didn't move and inch so he stuffed his wrist down her throat. The blood she swallowed literally spilled from the whole in the side of her neck. Klaus applied pressure with his empty left hand to her neck. Sticky liquid drenched his fingers and the blonde growled in anguish. Thankfully, the body began to move down her throat into her system.

"Damn you to hell, MIKOL!"

"YOU RANG!"

Kol's body came flying down from the opposite corner of the ceiling. Klaus had no time to retract his wrist away when his brother crashed onto of him. Their body's collided into a tangle of fists and a random dagger. The younger Originals knees jammed into Elena's body, left on her chest, the right on his brother's crotch. Kol straddled his older brother during his attack. Multiple metallic wound jabbed into the hybrid's face. _Shwing, shwing!_

"AHHH!" Agony burst from the hybrid pink lips followed by various holes filled with blood. Pain burst from his face like a raging fire consuming his being. The blade sliced open part of his nose and the top of his lip. In that instance, he realized the dagger was doused in vervain and wolfs bane. Klaus kicked out gravelly at the male on top of him but Elena's mouth had latched greedily to his hand. "GET OFF ME, KOLLLLL!"

"I hate you, Niklaus!" Kol Shouted, left fist up cutting his brother repeatedly. His jaw shattered, if only down the middle with a few cracks. Blood burst from the hybrids lips and he was stunned. More blows hammed into the blonde whilst the dagger cut pieces of flesh from his face. Betrayal, treachery, love, all of them gutted the younger original.

"How could you put me in a box, Niklaus!" His voice was high and rage burned hazel orbs. Suddenly he was in the mist of tears. "You!" the dagger slashed his brother's chest. "You slept in my bed. Lived in my home and you had my women. Then you stab in the back… literally, NIKKI!"

"STOP IT KOL, PLEASE!"Wild blood curdling cries sounded. "WE ARE A FAMILY!"

Tears shot to his eyes simultaneous meeting with the pure evil in black pupils. Dark vein popped from the vampire's eyes and his left fist slammed into his brothers face. POW! Blonde curls snapped back, head nearly detaching from his neck. The hybrids throat was exposed and his brother dove in for the kill. Sharp fangs slammed into the side of Klaus' neck, his teeth grinding, not even caring for the blood. Maybe he couldn't kill his brother, but the youngest original could surely make him suffer.

Without thinking, Kol removed his knee from Elena's chest and used it to steady his body over his brothers. Again, the dagger joined in the other side of his neck but this time Kol left it inside his brother. Klaus fumbled back a bet, causing them to shift over the bed. Manic hands grabbed his brother's shoulder and his face ground in deeper into the hybrids neck. His fangs cuts were deep, but not enough for decapitation… _YET!_

"URGH! GET OFF ME YOU WANKER!"

A moment of shock stilled the hybrid's body, then rage became a factor. He yanked his wrist from Elena's mouth, the now breathing woman rolling over quite unconscious. Sharp elbow popped up from his guard faster than a speeding bullet. Suddenly, the bone slammed into the offending vampire's temple with ultimate force. _POW_! Noise literally exploded through mansion. And Like an ocean current, his body flipped from his brother into the window.

"_Grr_!" KOL growled his true face showing. Dark blood traced his lips and face but he nearly lost his footing against the remaining remnants of Elena's dress.

The weaken Klaus wasted no time, rolling backwards from the bed. His neck throbbed but he could see his brother was blinded by rage and confused. The hybrid pushed off on his feet, muscles in his leg contracting. He squatted before gaining air and jumping back onto the bed. What started as a light sprint became a full charge. His body zoomed from the bed into the air. Kol looked up still in a maddening frenzy when his brother extended a leg.

"Get some air, brother!" Klaus mid-air kicked his brother as hard as he could. "You need a time out!"

It felt like a train rammed into him and Kols' body flew threw the third story window. _BUSSS!_ Glass sprang everywhere including down with the boy's body. The blonde original slammed directly into a car. Klaus could hear the alarm go off and knew this party would definitely be over.

Before he could alert his family, Elena awoke.

"Help me, please!"

Her screams would have been a welcomed distraction to this life had Damon Salvatore not rushed into the room. His eyes went to Klaus then Elena's body that was semi- conscious. The blue eyed vampire scooped Elena up bridal style as the wounded hybrid watched. For once, he didn't dare to stop Damon. He didn't care to with KOL running around behaving like a complete sociopath. So maybe keeping his brother a prisoner for years wasn't the greatest idea but really, did he have to ruin the house.

"Either Elena whipped your ass or-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review,<strong> hahaah... so first vampire diaries Bonnie/Kol centric story. More to come, got big plans for them.


End file.
